The Duelist Shows Promise
by Emanuel Blackfoot
Summary: An entirely new story detailing the events of Jaden Yuki, his friends, and their adventures. Warning: Events do not occur in real-time. Warning: New characters added. Warning: The preceding contains warnings, and should not have been read by people who do not like warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: In order to make sense out of this chapter, you must know how to read every one of the 26 letters of the alphabet used to make this story possible.**

After gaining access to the Duel Academy, Jaden, along with his new friend Syrus, had a bit of a chat on the boat ride over. As for his other friends, being as they were not in his Dorm, there were not supposed to be talking to another, should they be from a different Dorm. Once the boat docked, Jaden and Syrus were lead to the Red Dorm. The place was not as pleasant as his home, but he decided that he was going to be happy, no matter what. Syrus was not happy with the way this place looked, but he had to deal with it, so long as he had a Slifer Rank. The welcoming feast was soon, so the 2 boys headed off to it. And while most of the Slifer students were displeased that the food was not first-class, as the saying goes, Jaden couldn't get enough. He even managed to eat 3 times more than another student, who ate until he was full. Jaden then went to his Dorm room, and had a good night sleep. The first day of School was today, and Jaden wanted to be ready for anything. However, when 8:30 AM came, he was still sleeping. Syrus attempted to awaken Jaden

"Jay?..." Asked Syrus

Jaden then yelled, "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! In Attack Mode!" Knocking Syrus over as his fist hit Syrus' chest on accident. He then rolled over onto his other side.

"Jaden! Get up! We need to get ready for the first day of School!" Syrus said to Jaden, hoping that the boy would not assault him again.

After a yawn, Jaden tried to relax Syrus by saying, "Relax, Sy. It's only 7:10. School's not for another 2 hours...give or take." Said Jaden as he attempted to fall asleep again.

"No, Jay. It's 8:30. We need to get ready. Last-minute kind of thing, I guess." persisted Syrus.

"No way! Although that would explain why I fell asleep at 7:10 last night." Said Jaden, jokingly. "Well, Syrus, all I need is to put on my day-clothes. If you need a shower, or something, go ahead. If you need me, I'll be at School."

With that, Jaden ran off, leaving Syrus and their quiet roommate, who hadn't said a thing, save for a nice, "thank you" at the feast, last night to Professor Banner. And as this student arose, silently, Syrus turned around, and saw the 6'1" tall boy.

"Ahh! You startled me. Who are you?" Said Syrus, rather freaked out.

"My name is Elijah." said the boy. Then he reached and put his hand on Syrus' Deck. "Are these your cards, my not-named friend?"

Syrus responded with, "My name is Syrus, and yes that's my Deck."

As Elijah carefully examined each card, reading every effect, he concluded, "Syrus, this is a mighty deck, indeed. Although, you should consider a 'pot of Avarice' card for it."

Syrus, quite puzzled, asked, "What does the 'Pot of Avarice' do?"

Elijah responded with, "It allows you to take 5 Monsters from your Graveyard, and transfer them to your Deck, then you draw 2 cards." Elijah reached in a backpack, which was hanging from his bed, and pulled out his Deck-Box, then he reached into his own Deck-Box, and pulled out the 5 Exodia Cards. "These are my most prized possessions, in the world of Dueling."

Syrus, in awe that he had Exodia the Forbidden One, said, "What would you take for these?"

Elijah smiled, and said, "A wise idea, Syrus. However, these cards, which have sentimental value to me, I cannot trade. You understand."

Syrus pulled out Power Bond from his Deck, and said, kind of quietly, "Yeah. I know the feeling." Then he handed the card to Elijah.

Elijah looked at the card, and said, "You know, Syrus, I think I have a couple cards that can help you in your Dueling." He reached back into his backpack, and pulled out the cards, "Ancient Gear Golem," "Zoma the Spirit," and "Strike Slash." "Syrus, guard these cards. And remember that they're worth a full set of Exodia, if combined with 'Card Destruction.'"

"How so?" Asked Syrus.

"They can best Exodia in less then 1 move!" said Elijah as he began to chuckle. Once he got a grip on his own joke, he then said, "Well, we'd better get a move-on."

"Right!" Said Syrus.

The two ran off, and began to reach the School, but saw Jaden helping the Lunch Lady pushing a truck, so they decided to help Jaden out. The truck had stalled, and Jaden would have no better excuse for being late for class then helping out an employee. However, Elijah and Syrus just did it for the sake of helping, and getting to School on time. The 3 sat down just as the bell rang, signaling tardiness.

"Good morning, children," began Dr. Crowler, "I am Dr. Howler. Crowler! I mean Crowler!" He quickly sat down and rubbed his forehead.

Every student began laughing at the good doctor's mispronunciation of his own name.

"That's good, children. Laughter is very good. But, shall we say, after school, from now on?"

Elijah arose, and said, "Excuse me, Dr. Crowler?"

"Yes," the doctor inquired.

"The answers are A, B, F, E, C, D, C, F, A, C, B, D, A, C, E, E, B, B, A, and B. Now, may I be excused?"

Dr. Crowler's jaw dropped. The books had only been at the school for 2 hours. How could Elijah Strong know all the answers so quick? "Yes, Mr. Strong, but first I must ask, how do you know this?"

Elijah answered, "Call me Elijah. I hate being called 'Strong,' even if it is my surname. And you were holding the paper to where I could see the answers. All I had to do is read them."

"Absurd!" He yelled as he arose from his seat. "The paper...oh wait, you're right. Well, alright...Elijah...you may go now." Said Dr. Crowler, as he sat back down.

Elijah then went outside, and began watching the world around him. Soon he saw 2 boys hassling another. He got up from his seat by the tree, and approached. "Might I inquire? What is the dilemma that would otherwise be of a magnanimous compound thus ensuring a great deal of not doing what you're doing?"

"Them's is big words for a Slifer." Commented one of the hassling kids.

The other one said, "Well, if you must know, Slifer dude, this kid took a card from my deck while he said he was shuffling it. And that card is really rare, dude!"

The kid being hassled then said, "Dude, just calm down. I didn't take your card. What was it, anyway?"

He responded, "'Guardian Angle Joan,' dude!"

Elijah looked about for a moment, then and found the card. "You were correct, Obelisk Student, it was dropped, but I want a sincere apology to this kid for accusing him."

"Alright, I'm sorry, dude. Let's never have this discussion again." And with that, the 2 kids walked off, leaving the Ra Yellow student, who was being hassled, and Elijah.

"I'm sorry, too, little buddy. I should not have butted in." Said Elijah, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Nah, it's cool, guy. I just hoped you weren't a wuss, like all the other Slifer students I know." Said the kid, and he shook Elijah's hand.

With that, Elijah went back to his tree, and opened his backpack, of which he had stored there, after leaving class. He took a parchment, which was quite a bit bigger then an ordinary U.S. piece of paper, and he wrote a beautiful poem.

"The spring begins; then madness ends. The tale on-told, by mortal folk. Then the world flies away. My weary head, seems to dread. Fear like none before, Lasting forevermore. This life is quite gay. The friend beloved; the flying dove. The life is grim, but I still swim. In this pool called Earth. A shadow fell, A sounding bell. There is no more mirth.

Surely, when divided, we cannot stand. And people, they are really not that grand. Humans lie and humans loathe. All I did was take an oath. Your 8,000-year life, taken so soon, And the fault of humans; 'tis of their doom.

Your pain will soon be gone, as such is the order of life. This is my final dawn, to see you out of your own strife. Miss not the liberals, and miss not the antagonists. We'll mine your minerals, for we are the protagonists. Planet Earth, so young and beautiful, we'll all miss you, when your time is nigh. We've made due with the indisputable, and we'll see beauty, in your blue sky.

Farewell, dear friend, we'll see you to the end.

Conservatism - Planet Earth

Elijah A. Strong © 2013

Soon thereafter, he looked at his watch. "Only 9:00 AM? Man I write quickly. Oh well. Sure wish there was someone around here, skipping class, that I could duel." He thought.

"Student!" Called an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes sir!" Responded Elijah, standing up to greet the gentleman.

"Why aren't you in that class?" Quizzed the man.

"You see, sir, with all due respect, I finished the test. And I know that when you finish a test here, you're free to go your own way. Although, I did only answer verbally..." Explained Elijah.

"Well, son, I'll check with Dr. Crowler. If your story checks out, I'll apologize. However, if it does not, I'll give you detention! No, I'm just kidding. Skipping class for 1 day is no big deal." Said Chancellor Sheppard, while joking on the last part.

"Believe me. Anyone in that room could attest to what I did, how I did it, and what happened before I left. I work hard on what I do, sir." Said Elijah, confidently.

With that, Chancellor Sheppard left, and Elijah wandered over to the beach. It was remarkably empty, as opposed to Australia, where his father had a huge mansion, located right next to the beach. But he walked on, in the false hope of finding even 1 duelist, so that he could beat that person with just 1 set of cards. However, as he searched, he only found a tree. A tree that had been home to a big duelist. He saw a card on the limb, and reached up for it.

"Big Koala?" puzzled Elijah. "Well, maybe Jaden and Syrus would know more about this. For now, I'll just keep it in my extra card slot in my Deck-Box."

As Elijah journeyed on, he found that Professor Banner, the "proprietor" of the Red Dorm was just sitting, petting his cat, Pharaoh. And then he said, "Oh, Pharaoh, it sure is lonely here. Without you, I'd be a nervous wreck. Oh, what I'd give for a duelist to show up!" After he said that, he took his hands and covered his eyes, and some of his forehead.

"Professor, just because you know I'm here, doesn't mean that you should guilt trip me into coming over." Mentioned Elijah.

Professor Banner started laughing and said, "Yes, indeed, I know that. But I was kind of hoping you're run off. You know, back to class...?"

Elijah shook his head. "No dice, Professor. I did my work for the day. And you will hear about it soon enough. And from people other then students. So I won't bore you with the details." With that, he took a seat next to Banner.

"You ate almost as much as Jaden last night. My goodness, you're even fatter the he is. Is it just my food? Or is it my way of preparing it?" Pondered Professor Banner.

"Professor, if you made any more, I would have eaten it all up. Jaden just eats faster then I do. I don't think he chews. Must have a wide throat. Medically, that's a good thing." Said Elijah, unsure of if it was fact.

"Well, in any case, would you like for me to entertain you with a duel?" Asked Banner.

"No, thank you." Started Elijah, "I want my first opponent to be a high-ranking Obelisk Blue. My strategies are flawless. And, plus, I don't want to beat someone calling themselves, 'Professor,' if you catch my drift." Said Elijah, as he stood up.

"Point taken." Started Banner. "Who better to beat then a near-top-dog? I like your style, kid. But what is your strategy?"

Elijah pulled out his Exodia cards, and showed them to Banner. "These cards were given to me by my godfather, after he won them on a crooked mob-based raffle."

"Godfather? You're not Roman Catholic, are you?" Asked banner, quite surprised.

"No, no, Professor, He's just the man who would raise me, should my parents die. That's what a Godfather is, right?" Questioned Elijah.

After a moment of pondering, Professor Banner replied, "Well, yes. Yes it is. But how'd he end up with these, out of a mob-based raffle?" Asked Banner.

"Well, you see, it all happened last year. My Godfather was buying things, and he accidentally got caught up in a conversation with a man. Soon, the man gave him a raffle ticket, saying, 'Please, come on. We only have 1 guy now right now,' so my Godfather took the ticket, ventured back the next day, and won. It was only 3-to-1 odds." Explained Elijah.

"...Your Godfather must be lonely." Concluded Banner.

"No, not really. Ever heard of the writer, J.K. McDavid?" Asked Elijah.

"Yeah, he wrote those fantasy books on the 'Legendary War of the Great Dragons.'" Said Banner.

"Actually, it was the 'Great War of the Legendary Dragons.' Series," corrected Elijah.

"Well, alright, so I haven't read them in 5 years. Sue me." Said Banner, jokingly.

"I plan to," said Elijah, kind of seriously. Then he started laughing. "But seriously, that's my Godfather. Mr. J.K. McDavid." Said Elijah.

"Well, if he has his books, and that's good enough for him..." Commented Banner.

"Well, Professor Banner, I must be going. I have a world to explore today. Tomorrow, being Saturday, I'll spend wherever, with Jaden and Syrus. You should meet them, and talk to them, like you did to me. I'm sure they'll be as friendly to you as I was." Explained Elijah. Then he remembered something. "Oh! Before I go, do you know anything about this card?" He asked as he handed "Big Koala" to Banner.

Banner took a glimpse at the card and said, "Yes, indeed. It belonged to a boy named Chumlee. He used to love grilled cheese sandwiches, until Maximillion J. Pegasus personally came here to hand-pick Chumlee for a job at Industrial Illusions. Now Chumlee designs cards." Explained Banner. Then he handed Elijah's Exodia cards back.

Elijah pondered this in his mind. "My, my. Well, could you send this card to him, or something?" Asked Elijah, wanting to do the right thing.

"Oh course. Also, if I may ask, what is your name?" Asked Banner.

Elijah replied with, "Elijah Strong. Please don't call me 'Strong.' It's not me."

Banner replied with, "Now, I'll see you later, right? Mr...Elijah?" Asked Banner.

"Absolutely!" Replied Elijah. And he started to walk away. Only to hear "Bye," and "Take care" from Banner.

Now Elijah ventured onward to the lighthouse. And saw a mystical, beautiful view: The ocean. Once he got a good long look at the ocean, he had a look at his watch. "11:00 AM? Where has my time gone?" He thought to himself. As he was about to leave, he bumped into an Obelisk Blue student.

"Hey there. I was in the room when you did that thing to Crowler. Nice work. After he almost didn't let Jaden in." Said Alexis.

Elijah cleared his throat and then said, "To be a proper gentleman, I should introduce myself. I am Elijah Strong. And you are...?"

"Alexis Rhodes. And, well, all I really just wanted to say is that you were awesome to get Crowler like that. He was mumbling all morning because of you. I think you're in trouble, Mr. Strong."

"Please, Alexis, don't call me that. I'm just Elijah. My surname is not relevant to me, yet my name is strong. But I digress. As for Crowler, he got what was coming to him. A real kick in the pants. Metaphorically, I mean." Elijah explained.

"Well, I need to get back," said Alexis. "You want to hang out, say...tomorrow?"

"Well, if I can bring my friends, assuming they wish to come. Sure." Said Elijah, as confidentially as he knew how to.

"Well, alright. I'll get you. You're not allowed in the women's Dorm rooms. You understand." Explained Alexis.

"All too well, I'm afraid. Well, is it lunch time?" Asked Elijah.

"As a matter of fact it is-" Said Alexis, before being interrupted by Elijah running by.

"Sorry! Hungry! Meet you there, Alexis!" Called Elijah, as he ran.

Elijah could run 20 miles per hour, one-third as fast as a cheetah. He ran so far, so fast, and so determined, he literally set a new record for how long it took someone to go from the front door to the eatery. And without being sure he knew where it was.

"My goodness! You run fast, boy." Said a Ra Yellow boy.

Elijah replied with, "I can run fast, far, but not for long. However, I'm quite hungry. And I had no breakfast."

"Man knows what he wants," complimented Chancellor Sheppard.

"Mr. Sheppard, you're the kind of man I always wanted to see. Kind, good-looking, and joking, except for when it comes to his job. You, my good sir, are the model of my life." Complimented Elijah.

"Well, I'm sure that in your head, you thought that that could not backfire, and it can't, because it's true. You're a good kid. Keep up the good work, Elijah." Said Chancellor Sheppard, just before he left.

With that, Elijah got his food, sat down where nobody was sitting, and began to eat. Not 5 minutes later, Alexis showed up, and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Sitting directly across from her, he said, "No, not that I know of. And I've been here for 5 minutes." Then came a little laugh.

"Well, Elijah, seeing as you are not sitting with any popular children, I take it you're an outcast?" Asked Alexis, kind of concerned.

"Yes," confessed Elijah. "I was an outcast, and I wish it were not so. My life has had its ups and downs, but I have lived to say one thing: 'Quod Erat Demonstrandum.' It's Latin for-"

"Thus it is proved." Said Alexis, interrupting Elijah. "Sorry. I just had to. I know the phrase, and I wanted to get back at you for leaving me in the dust, as you ran off to get food."

"Do you ask a fish how it flies? Or a bird how it swims? No, wait. That's not right. In any case, the point is that when I'm hungry, I only run at 20 M.P.H.. So I was hungry. And when people mention food, I just get so hungry. Soon, my nose will find the food for me." Said Elijah, trying to disguise his Sagittarius origins. Once he cleared his throat, he said, "Enough about me. Let's hear about you."

And so, Alexis began to tell Elijah of her tale. "See, my brother, Atticus, he went missing here, on this island, last year. So, I'm here to find him. And if I learn about Dueling as well, all the better. He's been there for me since we were kids. And, you know, he was a jerk sometimes, being a Sagittarius, but he was my brother."

Hearing this made Elijah choke on his tea, slightly, being as he was a Sagittarius as well. "I'm sure he's fine. Unless, of course, he's not, in which case...yeah. But I'm sure he is!" Said Elijah, trying to make Alexis more comfortable.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't change that I'm going to find him." Alexis said, as she raised her fist.

"Search and rescue? Sweet! I'm in!" Said Elijah.

"Elijah, you don't have to help me find him." Said Alexis.

"Well, look at it this way: Slifer Red helps find missing Obelisk Blue. How can that go wrong?" Asked Elijah.

Alexis scoffed, then muttered, "Crowler."

"I...did not think about that." Confessed Elijah. "Nonetheless, even if there's nary a reward, I'll still help you out. And besides, if you explain who I am, I'm sure your brother won't mind me hanging out with you."

"Elijah, you don't have to flatter me. You've already proven you're a good person. If you want to be my boyfriend, just say so." Said Alexis.

"Woah! Where did that come from? I don't know what to think right now. Although, as smitten as I may be on this, I will have to decline. I barely know you! It's not like we've ever met before yesterday." Said Elijah courageously.

"Yes, well, I suppose you sparked an emotion in me. However, I'm still going to say that you don't have to go with me, nor look for Atticus. He's my brother, and my responsibility. However, it is noble of you to offer, even acknowledging that you may not get anything in return." Said Alexis.

"Alexis, I promise you this: If I ever want something for nothing, that's not me talking. I always pay my dues, and I always try to help others." Elijah said, trying to make Alexis a bit more calm.

"Well, I'll always be on your side, Elijah. You're a good person." Alexis said, as she reached for Elijah's hand.

"I don't want to have to say this, but, seeing this, I have no choice. Talking about your brother makes you act irrationally. You need to get a grip on reality, Alexis. Your one true weakness is, in fact, your brother's disappearance." Deducted Elijah.

"So it would seem," agreed Alexis.

"Well, Alexis, I think it's high time I went back and had a chat with my friends, Jaden and Syrus. I wish you a good, day, my dear Alexis." Elijah said, as he got up.

"What did you just call me?" Asked Alexis.

"My Dear Alexis." Repeated Elijah.

"I thought so. Alright. I'll see you around." And with that they parted ways.

Elijah journeyed around, looking for his friends, Jaden, of whom he had not yet spoken to, and Syrus, of whom he wanted to get to know better. Soon, he reached a pair of kids, of whom looked like the two that he was looking for. So he decided to give a quick test.

"Jaden? Syrus?" Asked Elijah.

The two turned around, then Jaden almost freaked out. "Woah, dude! You're huge!" Exclaimed Jaden.

"Relax, Jay. This is Elijah. He's a friend of mine that I met this morning." Said Syrus, trying to soothe Jaden.

"Look, Jaden, if you're not really comfortable around a 6' tall person, I can leave." Said Elijah.

"No, it's cool. I'm just used to people that are shorter. Like, you know, shorter, or something." Explained Jaden.

"This may seem a bit awkward, Jaden, but believe me, you'll want to have me on your side And you'll need my help, one day." Said Elijah.

"You know, Jay, he is right. I mean he has some super rare cards." Agreed Syrus.

"Super rare cards, huh? Like one of the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons?" Asked Jaden, hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, Jaden, I do have a set of cards that has to do with the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. You ever hear of the story of Yugi beating Seto Kaiba?" Asked Elijah.

"Yeah, but what about it?" Asked Jaden.

"See, Seto Kaiba wanted the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Solomon Muto had it. He was not willing to trade, so Seto challenged him to a Duel. Solomon lost, and Seto got the fourth Blue-Eyes. He then tore it in two. As for the rest of that story, Yugi summoned Exodia the Forbidden One on his last possible move. Joey Wheeler himself told me that story." Explained Elijah.

"I met Yugi. On my way here, to the Duel Academy. He gave me this Winged Kuriboh card. It's not too powerful, but it has a sweet effect." Said Jaden.

"Very nice, Jaden," complimented Elijah. "But Yugi himself gave me these." And he pulled out his Magnet Warrior cards.

Woah! No way! This...this-" Exclaimed Jaden.

"The lowest offer on these that I've ever gotten was 5,000 U.S. Dollars. And that means that your Winged Kuriboh could be worth around 1,000 Dollars." Explained Elijah.

"Man! I wish I had something given to me by Yugi Muto." Said Syrus, kind of down.

"I wish so as well, Syrus. Maybe, one day, we could all get to see Yugi. However, I doubt it." Said Elijah. "Well, I'm gone. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, I guess." Said Syrus.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Jaden.

"A Duel against one of the Obelisk Blues. I bet my Deck could beat them in nothing flat." Explained Elijah.

"Alright! Now you're talkin' my language!" Said Jaden.

So the three of them headed off to the Slifer Red Dorm. And along the way, they passed all kinds of kids. Congratulating Elijah on putting Crowler in his place. And the Second and Third-Year Students greeted them as they ran on by. Soon, they reached the Red Dorm, and Banner greeted them warmly.

"Hello, children," said Banner.

"Hello, Professor Banner," replied Elijah. "I said I would be back."

"And you brought the garbage disposal too?" Joked Banner.

"What!?" Yelled Jaden and Syrus.

"Oh, come on, Jaden. You ate everything that nobody else did. And some of what they actually did. You'll save us money. We won't need a garbage disposal for 3 years, or so, because of your stomach." Complimented Banner.

"He has a point, Jay," Agreed Syrus.

"Well, can't argue with that." Said Jaden.

After that, the boys went into their Dorm Room, and began dissecting each other's Decks. Jaden took Syrus', Elijah took Jaden's, and Syrus took Elijah's. Soon, they discovered that, given any possible hand, Elijah could, in fact, win in only 5 turns. Elijah watched as Jaden and Syrus tried to make his Deck lose, but it was impossible. The Deck was perfect, at least, by comparison to either of theirs. So, Jaden and Elijah decided to make a Dueling Tag-Team. Syrus was invited, but didn't want to. He used the excuse of not having a card given to him by Yugi.

Soon, Elijah and Jaden were ready. Jaden took some of the super rare cards from Elijah's stash, upon Elijah's request, and now, they had 2 very powerful Decks. So they were off to find a Duel. Syrus tagged along to watch, but he left his cards and Duel Disk at the Dorm Room. And off they went to find a pair of Obelisk Blue Students to defeat. A kid by the name of Thomas Eisenhower, and the teacher, Dr. Crowler, challenge Jaden and Elijah. Unbeknownst to them, Jaden and Elijah wanted a Tag-Duel.

"Apparently, we have a rivalry, Jaden!" called Thomas. "Or at least that's what Ms. Crowler told me." He said under his breath.

"It's Dr. Crowler!" Yelled Crowler. "And I have a score to settle with you, Elijah."

"Oh, you're on!" Called Elijah and Jaden.

"For my first move," announced Crowler, "I summon the 'Ancient Gear Soldier' in Attack Mode. Then I place 4 cards face-down. That's all for now." Said Crowler.

"My move," called Jaden. "I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman. And when he's the only card on my field, I can draw 2 more cards from my Deck. Sweet! I play the Equip Spell, 'Bubble Blaster.' Next I'll place 3 cards face-down. You're up, Eisenhower." Said Jaden.

"I summon a monster in Defense mode, and end my turn." Said Thomas

"I draw! Now I will play the Spell card, 'Painful Choice.' How I show you 5 cards, and I get to keep one." [He shows the five 'Exodia' cards.] Stated Elijah.

"Keep the 'Left Arm!'" Called Crowler.

"Now, I will activate a Spell Card, known as 'Pot of Greed,' and the card, 'Spell Reclamation.' Now every time Pot of Greed goes to my Graveyard, I get it right back in my hand. So I'll just sacrifice the cost of 1 card: 'The Left Arm of the Forbidden One.' Now, I play 'Exodus the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!' And all I need to do to summon him is remove every card in my Graveyard, and shuffle them into my Deck. Next, I'll play 2 Foolish Burial cards. Then I'll play 'Graceful Charity' and 'Pot of Duality.' Now, I send 1 more 'Forbidden One' card to my Graveyard. And, finally, I'll Set 1 card face-down. Next, I'll activate 'Quick Attack,' and attack your 'Ancient Gear Soldier.' And every time 'Exodius' attacks, I must send a Monster from my Deck or Hand to the Graveyard. And, being as 'Exodius' has 4,000 ATK, you'll lose some Points.

J. Yuki: 4000 E. Strong: 4000 V. Crowler: 1300 T. Eisenhower: 4000

"Now I end my turn." Concluded Elijah.

"Splendid move, Elijah!" Called Jaden.

"Well, now. That's not nice, Mr. Strong." Said Dr. Crowler. "I play this card face-down. Defense Mode."

"My move! Sweet! Alright, Eisenhower. You're going down! I sacrifice 'Bubbleman' to summon 'Elemental Hero Bladedge!' With a little help from Cost Down, that is. Next, I'll attack." Called Jaden

"Our monsters are equal strength. You just flipped mine face-up." Deducted Eisenhower.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Asked Elijah. "I play my Face-down! 'Shield and Sword!'" Elijah called out.

"And don't forget. Due to it's Special Ability, my 'Bladedge' still does damage to your life points, even if a card is in Defense Mode." Jaden added in.

"Fear not, Thomas," announced Crowler. "I activate Negate Attack!"

"And now on to me," said Thomas. "I place 2 cards face-down and end my move."

"And now I win. 'Exodius!' Obliterate!" Called out Elijah, as a brilliant flash of white light reigned up from the Duel Disk's holographic emitters. "See, when 5 different 'Forbidden One' cards are in my Graveyard when 'Exodius' is on the Field, I automatically win." Explained Elijah.

"Well done, Elijah," said Jaden. "You and I are going to take down the world!" Exclaimed Jaden.

"Patience, Jaden. Now we talk to Dr. Crowler." Whispered Elijah.

As they approached, Crowler, on his knees said, "In only 2 Turns? How? This is impossible."

Elijah reached his hand down and said, "Dr. Crowler, allow me to help you up."

Dr. Crowler accepted this gesture of kindness, and then said, with a tear in his eye, "I was hoping that you would win. But there still remains that matter of you embarrassing me in front of my class. Once we deal with that, we'll be free to go on, and do what it is that we do."

"I'm sorry," apologized Elijah. "Really, I just have good vision, and the way you held the paper didn't help me to not see it." Explained Elijah.

"Yes, I know, Elijah. But, that is why I believe that you may be the best, and the brightest in our School. Take down Zane Truesdale, and you may join the Obelisk Blue Dorm immediately. Today. Now! No questions asked. My offer still stands, no matter how much of a slacker you are, Mr. Strong." Said Crowler, which smiling.

"I'm flattered, really, Dr. Crowler. But I want to be with my friends. Should I get into the Obelisk Dorms, can they come over?" Inquired Elijah.

"Absolutely. They could live there, so long as they don't make everyone uncomfortable." Reassured Crowler.

Elijah took a quick look at his watch, which read 6:30 PM. "Oh, man! Look, Dr Crowler, sir...or ma'am...I need to go. Like now!" And with that, Elijah was off in a flash.

"Well that was unexpected." Commented Jaden and Syrus.

"He did the same thing to me" Said Alexis, as she walked up. "He's not one to miss an appointment, that's for sure."

"True, but where did he go?" Asked Syrus.

"Nobody knows. I'll see him when I see him." Added Jaden.

"I take it, you're his friends that he was talking about?" Asked Alexis.

"We sure are!" Replied Syrus. "I'm Syrus Truesdale, and this is Jaden Yuki."

"Well, I'm pleased to meat you," complimented Alexis. "And I hope that you and your friend Elijah have a good rest of the day.

As Jaden headed for the Red Dorm. Syrus followed, and soon, they reached the Slifer Red Dorm. There was Elijah. Just sitting, watching a movie. "Hey, Elijah. What movie is this?" Asked Jaden.

"Shh! Quiet. My Godfather wrote the book that they based this movie off of. 'Gather up the Lost.' And if you're going to watch, it's 2 and a half hours long. And please be quiet. Otherwise, I'll see you later."

With that, Jaden and Syrus left, and went to talk to Professor Banner. They spent hours just talking, when finally, the clock struck 9:00, which meant that the movie should be over. So, the two went back in. The TV was off, Elijah was asleep, and all was well with the world.

"Hey. What's this, Jay?" Asked Syrus.

"Looks like a parchment. I wonder what it says." Replied Jaden.

After reading the Poem that Elijah had written, just that day, both Jaden and Syrus were touched. "True to the letter, and emotional." Syrus said. Jaden agreed, so they put it back where it was when they found it, then Jaden and Syrus went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

At about 4 AM, a door opened, then came a voice. "Elijah?" It Asked. The figure moved through the dark looking for Elijah. Once it felt something that felt like skin, it nudged nim, in an attempt to wake him up.

"Alexis?" Asked Jaden. "What are you doing here? Man is it dark for 7:10."

"Sorry, Jay. I need to talk to Elijah." She explained.

"Try the next one up." Suggested Jaden.

"Elijah?" She asked, as she nudged Syrus.

"Next one up," replied Syrus, half asleep.

"Elijah. Wake up." Alexis whispered. Then she began to nudge him. "Man, is he a heavy sleeper." She commented.

Finally, Elijah arose. "Who? What? Oh, hi." Said Elijah, obviously confused.

"We need to get a move on." Explained Alexis.

Elijah then remarked, "Nope. Too tired. Wake me back up in 5 seconds." Elijah said, as he went back to sleep.

Alexis covered her eyes with her hands in disbelief that Elijah could be that tired, yet awake, so she tried again. "Elijah, it's me. Alexis. we need to get going. Get up, and get ready."

"What's the occasion?" Asked Syrus.

"That is between me and Elijah, Syrus." Stated Alexis, kindly. "But, if you must know, we were talking about some stuff yesterday, and I wanted to hang out with him, and possibly you, and discuss some stuff that's going on. And, come to think of it, he did mention that he wanted you two to come along as well."

"Man. It's still 7:10. This clock must be broken, or something." Said Jaden in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Said Elijah. "Sorry. I just dreamed a beautiful dream. More on that later."

"Ready to go, Elijah?" Asked Jaden and Alexis.

"It's 4 AM, Saturday, and I'm in a great mood. Combine all of those, and I say, 'Yeah!'" Confirmed Elijah.

"Oh, by the way," inquired Jaden, "How was the movie?"

"Well," began Elijah, "Turns out that my Godfather was the director, so everything was verbatim to his book. Aside from that, all of the actors were the best to do their rolls. 10 out of 10, buddy! Now, just let me double-check to make sure I have everything in my backpack, and we'll be off."

Once the 4 of them left, being as it was 4 AM, nobody else was up. So, they decided to go and see what rooms were locked in the School. Turns out, at Duel Academy, the only locks on doors are at the Dorm Rooms. So, they walked around, trying to get a feel of the place. And soon, they knew what every room was. And the best part is that it only took 1 hour of wandering. However, once they found all of the rooms, and memorized the best way from hither to thither, they were bored, once again. So they ventured out, in front of the main door of the School.

"I suggest a Duel." Proposed Elijah.

"No way, dude." Replied Alexis and Syrus.

Jaden, however, never backed down. "Get your game on!" He said proudly. "Alright, Elijah. I know you can win really easy, but with the cards that you gave me, I think I can beat you." Said Jaden, as they shuffled each other's Decks.

Once shuffled, Elijah said, "I'll go first." So, then they each drew 5 cards. "For my first move," said Elijah, as he drew his first card, "I'll summon 'Sangan' in Attack Mode. And end my turn."

"My draw! I summon the 'Elemental Hero Avian.'" Said Jaden, as he placed the card on the Duel Disk. "I end my turn."

"Now for some real fun." Said Elijah, as he drew his next card. "I play the Spell card, 'Pot of Duality.' Now I get to draw 3 cards, so long as I show you the aforementioned cards, and send 2 back to my Deck and re-shuffle. So I drew these 3: 'Exodia the Forbidden One,' 'Pot of Greed,' and 'Ancient Gear Golem.' I'll keep the Golem." And with that, Elijah gestured to Jaden to begin his turn.

Once Jaden had drawn his card, he looked his hand over. "I play the Spell, 'Polymerization!' Now I fuse the Bubbleman and Clayman in my Hand to form Elemental Hero Mudballman! Attack Mode."

"My move! I summon 'Dark Witch of the Black Forest.' Attack Mode. And then I Set these 3 cards face-down. Your go, Jaden." Said Elijah with such enthusiasm.

"My draw! Sweet! I play the Field Spell, 'Skyscraper!'" Exclaimed Jaden. "Now, if an 'Elemental Hero' has less ATK then another monster's Points, the 'Elemental Hero' gains 1,000. So, 'Elemental Hero Mudballman' and 'Avian,' attack! Dealing 1,800 damage to you, Elijah. And next, I'll Set 2 cards face-down."

"Way to play, Jay!" Called Syrus.

"Not a bad way to end this Duel, Jaden." Remarked Elijah. "But remember, you're in my house, buddy-boy."

"Well, I'm just here to have fun, Elijah." Retorted Jaden.

"Right...fun...that'll do it." Pondered Elijah. "Now I get to add 2 Dark Monsters from my Deck to my hand, assuming they have 1500 or fewer DEF, for one, ATK for the other. And I choose the Left and Right Arms of Exodia. Now I can draw. Next, I'll activate the Spell, 'Pot of Greed,' and the Trap, 'Spell Reclamation.' Now, for the cost of 1 card being sent from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can keep playing 'Pot of Greed' every turn. And since 'Spell Reclamation' is not a Continuous Trap, you can't do nothing about it. Next I draw my 2 cards. I'll Set them both face-down. Your move, Jaden." And then Elijah smiled.

"Well, nice moves, Elijah, I guess. Now, though, I'm going to win. I said I would!" Heroes! Attack!" Commanded Jaden.

"Not going to happen, Jay." Began Elijah. "I play 'Negate Attack!'"

"Not quite! 'Trap Jammer!'" Announced Jaden.

"Then I play 'Scapegoat!'" Announced Elijah. Immediately after, 2 scapegoats were destroyed.

"Well, I did not see that coming. Well played, Elijah." Complimented Jaden.

"My move! I draw, and then draw twice more, thanks to 'Pot of Greed.' And now I win. I play 'Exodia the Forbidden One!'" Elijah announced as Exodia's seal appeared behind him. "'Exodia!' Obliterate!" Commanded Elijah.

With that, Exodia took his hands and made a ball of fire, which he then used to burn through Jaden's Elemental Hero Monsters. And with that, Jaden lost.

"Well done, Elijah!" Called Alexis.

Elijah walked over to Jaden, who had collapsed onto his knees, and Elijah reached out his hand. "Jaden, you're strong. And I always look out for my friends, even if they're not being too cool to me at the moment."

Jaden looked up at him, and said, "You are a true friend to me, then." And with that, he reached out his own hand, and took Elijah's, and Elijah lifted him back onto his feet.

"Just remember, Jaden. I'm always there for my friends." Reminded Elijah.

"Well, now what?" Inquired Syrus.

"Now we can go and search behind the School. Back into the forest." Said Alexis.

"I'm always wanting to go to a forest!" Announced Elijah.

"Why?" Asked Jaden.

"Well, Jaden, I live near the beach. All I see is sand, water, and my family. It's not too often that I see foliage." Confessed Elijah.

"That doesn't sound so bad, dude." Said Jaden in response.

"You'd think not, but that's every day of my life for the past 14 years. And I'm 16." Said Elijah, kind of sad about it.

"Did your family make you an outcast?" Asked Alexis, remembering yesterday's lunch.

"Yes, among other things. Being the middle of 3 children is no picnic. It would help if my Dad would just attempt to spend time with us, but alas, that's not going to happen." Said Elijah, as a tear fell from his eye. "But, why should I care?" He asked rhetorically as he took his right hand and made it a fist. "I did all of the work. I took all of the heat for what went south. I even went without getting paid for 3 years! But they didn't care." Explained Elijah as he looked over at Jaden.

"Man, I'm sorry." Said Jaden.

"It happens. Some things you can't help." Said Elijah as he shrugged.

"Quod Erat Demonstrandum." Said Alexis. Then everyone started looking at her. "Thus it is proved," she finished.

"Well stated, Alexis. Well stated." Congratulated Elijah. "But if we want to get into that forest before anybody else gets up, we'd better go. It's 5:20."

"I thought it was 7:10." Joked Jaden.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The night you arrived, I needed a 'Double A' battery for my PDA.

Apologized Elijah.

"Public Display of Affection?" Asked Alexis.

"No!" Said Elijah, a bit too loud. "Personal Delivery Assistant. It helps me get new cards, and stuff, for a fraction of the price of even a Pack."

"If I paid you back, could yet get cards for me?" Asked Syrus.

"I was just thinking about that, Syrus. For you, Jaden and Alexis, I believe that I would pay for half. Or shipping. Whichever." Said Elijah, once again trying to hide his Sagittarius birthright.

"Man. That's sweet! Thanks dude." Said Jaden.

"Would you get me an 'Exodia' set?" Asked Alexis.

Elijah opened his backpack, and handed Alexis a pack of cards, which appeared to be unopened. "Merry...whatever today is." Said Elijah, handing the pack to Alexis.

Upon opening the pack, Alexis received the 5 "Forbidden One" cards, 'Exodius,' 'Exodia 'Necross,' 'Contract with Exodia,' and 2 'Pot of Greed' cards. "Thanks, Elijah!" Said Alexis, after receiving her gift. "What do I owe you?"

"You? Owe me? Only a Sagittarius would ask for compensation like that." Said Elijah, once again hiding that very fact. "Although, I am one." He said under his breath. Then he started to laughed.

"What was that last part?" Asked Jaden.

"I think he said that he is one." Guessed Syrus.

"Yeah, I am a Sagittarius." Said Elijah. "But I'm not selfish. Not like any of the other Sagittarius people that I've met."

"Nonetheless, thanks, Elijah." Said Alexis, once again.

And so, the 4 of them set off, to go exploring behind the School. Elijah stayed behind, for fear of getting too far ahead of his friends. Thus resulting in 1 or all of them getting lost. So they journeyed, and saw many things. They passed by trees, pillars, a little metal manhole, and even a volcano.

"Woah! Look at this!" Called Elijah. He had found a cave. "Anyone want to go in with me?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Said Jaden.

"No way, Jaden!" Said Syrus, as he tried to hold Jaden back. "You don't know what's in there. And neither do you, Eli!"

"Very true. However, that defies exploration. What good is it to explore something you already know about? It's pointless. To explore, you must go where you have not ventured before." Said Elijah, philosophically.

"I'm in." Agreed Alexis.

"It's 3 on 1, Syrus." Explained Jaden. "You may as well come in. We could be in there for 4 hours. Or we could be out in 5 minutes. You'll never know, unless you come with us."

"Oh...alright." Agreed Syrus.

Once in the cave, they found some cards. Once they gathered them up, they examined them. The fronts were hard to read, what with all of the soot on them. "O.K., We have: 'Black Luster Soldier,' 'Black Luster Ritual,' 'Relinquished,' 'Black Illusion Ritual,' 'Ritual Sealing,' 'the Wicked Avatar,' 'the Wicked Dreadroot,' and 'the Wicked Eraser.'" Said Jaden as he read off the names.

"I call those 3 'Wicked' cards!" Said Elijah. And then he took them, cleaned them, and placed them safely in his Extra Card slot in his Deck-Box.

"Well, if we're calling cards here, then I want Ritual Sealing, Relinquished and the Black Illusion Ritual." Said Syrus, as he took them.

Jaden then handed the Black Luster Soldier and Ritual to Alexis. "Thanks, Jay." She said.

Onward they went, only to find that the cave went underground. Water was the obstacle. They didn't know how deep it was, nor how long it was. And Elijah, having been raised on the Beach, he decided that they should turn back.

"Let's just go back the way we came." Elijah said.

"Probably the best idea." Agreed Alexis.

Thus, they went back the way they came, but only to the entry to the cave. Once there, they headed down a bit farther, then they saw something rather shocking: A helicopter bearing the seal of Industrial Illusions. It was headed for the helicopter pad near the docks, so they headed over to see what everything was all about. They ran far and fast, and, soon, they saw the man himself. Maximillion J. Pegasus. He was heading into the Academy. By the time the kids caught up with him, he had entered the office of Chancellor Sheppard at 12:00 noon sharp.

"Etiquette dictates that we should wait to bother Mr. Pegasus until he's done with his business." Stated Elijah.

"I concur. The act of annoyance is rather offsetting." Agreed Alexis.

"Agreed," said Jaden and Syrus.

Elijah nudged Jaden's arm, then proceeded to say, "Want to have another Duel? It will pass the time, and I have a non-Exodia Deck."

"You're on, Eli!" Agreed Jaden.

The 4 kids headed out to the front of the School, where they had Dueled that morning. To their surprise, there were about 4 Duels going on in the general area.

"Over near the Docks?" Asked Elijah.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Agreed Jaden.

Once they started out there, Elijah had an idea. "Hey, Jaden," he began. "Why not put a small wager of a wager on this match?"

Jaden's left eyebrow lifted. "I'm listening," he said, waiting.

"What if we Duel, and the winner gets to Duel Pegasus himself, assuming he wants to?" Asked Elijah.

"That's a grand idea! Let's do it!" Agreed Jaden.

"In that case, let's duel!" Announced Elijah.

"Get your game on!" Retorted Jaden. "I'll go first. And for my first move, I summon 'Elemental Hero Clayman' in Defense Mode. Next, 2 cards face-down. Your move."

"And with this might deck, I will see your defeat! For a...second time...today." Called out Elijah. "I summon 'Big Shield Gardna' in Attack Mode, and I activate the Spell, 'Shield and Sword!' Now, attack!" And Elijah was pleased.

"Activate 'Hero Signal!' Now I can summon an Elemental Hero, so long as he has 4 Stars or less." Said Jaden as he looked through his Deck. "I play 'Elemental Hero Sparkman!'"

"You'll have to do better then that, Jaden. Much better." Said Elijah, as he pulled a card from his Hand. "I now play, 2 face-down cards! Your turn." And with that, Elijah signaled that Jaden was going down.

"I play the Field Spell, 'Skyscraper!' Now, if an 'Elemental Hero' has less ATK then another monster's Points, that Hero gets an extra 1,000 ATK!"

"Not so fast, Yuki!" Began Elijah. "I play my 2 face-downs. 'Dust Tornado,' and 'Stray Lambs!'"

"...In that case, I'll end my turn." Said Jaden, kind of displeased.

"Now, I sacrifice my 2 Tokens, and my 'Big Shield Gardna,' so that I can play this card. Behold! 'The Wicked Avatar!' Now, Jaden, you cannot activate Spells or traps for 2 more of your turns. And the ATK and DEF of this card is equal to the ATK of the highest monster on the field, save for itself, plus 100!" Said Elijah, as he gave Syrus and Alexis a "thumbs up."

"Woah, dude!" Said Jaden in amazement.

"Terrified by my Wicked Avatar?" Asked Elijah.

"No way, dude! It'll be fun to take that think down!" Reassured Jaden.

"Alrighty then. Your move." Said Elijah.

"Since I can't play Spells or traps, I will Set these 2 down, and switch my 'Sparkman' to Defense Mode. Next, I'll play 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.'" Said Jaden, hoping he could last the next move.

"My move!" Said Elijah, with a power in his voice. "And now it begins. I activate Double Summon. In exchange from one card from my hand, I can summon two monsters, as if I did it on two different moves. So I call fourth two 'Dark Resonators!' And I'll Set my last card on the Field." He then cleared his throat. "And just a reminder: You can't use your Spells and Traps until after this move."

Just then, at about 12:15, Mr. Pegasus approached. Alexis and Syrus rushed over to have a quick word with him about the "wager of a wager."

"Mr. Pegasus. Our two friends over there wanted to Duel you, but they couldn't find a coin. So they're Dueling each other to Duel you. If you want to, that is." Explained Alexis.

"Well, since the meeting with Chancellor Sheppard went 45 minutes shorter then I had anticipated, I should say so!" Agreed Pegasus.

"Now I play the card 'Elemental Hero Avian!'" Announced Jaden.

"Since you can't do nothing else, it is my move! I sacrifice the two Dark Resonators to summon 'Ancient Gear Golem!' And then I activate the Trap, 'Strike Slash!' So you'll lose Life Points, even if your Monster's in Defense Mode. I attack your Elemental Hero Clayman' with the 'Golem,' and I attack your 'Elemental Hero Avian' with the Wicked Avatar! And when 'Ancient Gear Golem' attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, you still lose Life Points." Announced Elijah, as it happened.

E. Strong: 4,000 J. Yuki: 2,200

"Great moves, Eli! But I think I'll win. Activate 'Cost Down' and 'Hero Signal!' Now I summon 'Elemental Hero Necroshade! And that's not all. Now I play Pot of Greed! And then I end my turn." Jaden said, as he knew he could win.

"Jay, my dear boy, you almost had me. But you have no face-down, and only 2 monsters. I'm sorry to say this, but, I believe that I win. I attack both of your monsters. And with that, I win." Said Elijah.

E. Strong: 4,000 J. Yuki: 0

"Good game, Elijah. Your move are sweet!" Complimented Jaden.

"Actually, it's just being able to keep calm, keep cool, and strategize." Responded Elijah.

And then Pegasus came on over. "Good game, you two. You really did well, both of you." Complimented Pegasus.

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus." Respectfully agreed Elijah. "My name is Elijah Strong, and these are my friends. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Alexis Rhodes. We're all pleased to meet you."

"And, Mr. Pegasus, thanks for these cards. You've given us hours of fun!" Complimented Jaden.

"Well, thank you boys. Now, as for your reward, Elijah, I'm here. Let's Duel." Said Pegasus.

"Are you sure, Mr. Pegasus? He is pretty good." Cautioned Jaden.

"Nonsense! I took down Seto Kaiba 10 years ago." Boasted Pegasus.

"Well, alright. If you say so," concluded Jaden.

"Let's Duel!" Said Elijah and Pegasus in unison. Then Jaden handed Pegasus his Duel Disk.

"For my first move, began Elijah, I play 'Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!' Next, I play 'Painful Choice.'" And so he chose the 5 'Exodia' cards, and asked Pegasus, "Which one?"

"Keep the Right Leg." Decided Pegasus.

"And now, Mr. Pegasus, your move." Said Elijah.

"For my first move, I play 'Toon World,' and summon 'Toon Goblin Attack Force.'" Decided Pegasus. "That's all for now."

"I win. I attack your 'Toon Goblin Attack Force.' And with that, 5 different 'Forbidden One cards are in my Graveyard." Elijah then put his cards back into his Deck-Box.

Pegasus fell to his knees, and said, "My, my. You are strong. Well, Elijah that was a fun game. Although a bit short. We should do this again sometime. I have an island. It's called, 'Duelist Kingdom.' Perhaps, we could play there, after your schooling, and whatnot."

Elijah walked over to him, and, as was his custom for people who fell to their knees, he extended his hand to help them up. Pegasus, much like everybody else, accepted this gesture of kindness. "I will see you soon, Mr. Pegasus. You can be sure of that." Reassured Elijah.

Pegasus, with Elijah's help, got up and agreed to that. Soon, Mr. Pegasus was on his helicopter, and flying home. The time was 12:45, and everybody felt like they'd had 2 adventures. Which they did.

"Hey there, slackers." Mocked an unknown voice.

All 4 of the group turned to see some Obelisk Blue student. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Asked Elijah.

"Elijah! He's Chazz Princeton! He's one of those Princeton kids." Explained Alexis.

"Princeton...Princeton...Princeton...nope. No idea who this guy is. All I got is a name." Said Elijah, trying to annoy this kid.

"Hey, Jay. Wasn't he at the place where you and I signed up for this School?" Asked Syrus.

"Hey, yeah. He was, Syrus." Responded Jaden, kind of in his thoughts.

"Man, you guys are lame. Not even knowing who I am? Come on! I'm more famous then Yugi Muto!" Exclaimed Chazz.

"No, I don't think so." Said Elijah. "Perhaps you are to a certain group, but so is anyone to a group. Even the nobodies. Especially the nobodies."

"I'll teach you to insult my popularity! Let's Duel!" Commanded Chazz.

"No way, dude. I just got done Dueling twice in a row. I need some rest." Said Elijah, excusing himself.

"What if I made an offer? The rarest of the rare cards." Enticed Chazz. As he held the card up, in his hand, nobody, not even his friends that he was with, could believe that he actually held it.

"No way, dude! I'm not interested." Elijah said, sternly.

"Hang on Elijah! Do you know how rare that card is? Elijah, give me your Deck." Said Jaden, as he extended his hand to Elijah.

"You? Duel him with my Deck? Great idea!" Agreed Elijah. "See that you win." He suggested.

"Alright, Chazz, or whomever you are. Let's Duel!" Called Jaden. "For my first move, I summon Witch of the 'Black Forest. Attack Mode.' Next I'll Set 2 cards face-down."

"My turn! I summon 'Chthonian Soldier!' Attack!" Called out Chazz.

"I hate to break it to you, but the loss of those 100 Life Points were well worth the card that I can now pull from my Deck." Announced Jaden.

"Whatever, loser. Next I'll place 3 cards face-down. Your move." Said Chazz as he made a "thumbs down" expression with his hand.

"Well, Chazz, I believe I'll win soon. And you should watch out." Said Jaden. "Now I activate the Spell, 'Pot of Duality.' Now I can draw 3 cards, so long as I show them to you, and put 2 back in my Deck. the cards are: 'Sangan,' 'Pot of Greed,' and 'the Wicked Eraser.' So, I'll add Sangan to my Hand. Now I can summon it. In Defense Mode.

"Such a weak Deck. You're obviously stalling, and waiting for your one good card. Now I attack!" Called out Chazz.

"And that means one more Monster from my Deck to my Hand." Toyed Jaden.

"Man. So lame. I don't care anymore. I just want to win!" Said Chazz. "Now I activate the Spell, 'Pot of Greed." And I draw 2 cards. Now I can Set these 2 cards face-down. Your move."

"And now it's over! I draw." And as Jaden closed his eyes, he knew what the next card would be. He could feel it calling out to him. " I summon 'Exodia! The Forbidden One!'" And as he drew the card, there it was: The "Left Arm of the Forbidden One." "Exodia, Obliterate!" Commanded Jaden!

"Impossible! There's just no way! This must be a miracle! Or extreme luck!" Deducted Chazz.

"You lost, Chazz. Now pay up!" Suggested Jaden.

"Fine. Here." Said Chazz as he handed it over. "Apep, the Creator of the Shadow Realm."

It was the Fusion of the Wicked Cards that Elijah had. So Jaden put it with Elijah's cards. "Man is he going to be pleased that he has this. Once he gets to summon it, he'll be the most popular kid on the island." Jaden said, wanting to get Elijah's hopes up.

"Well, he should be pleased. After all, you did get that for him." Said Syrus.

"And besides," added in Alexis, "He'll always be our best friend. Now we have an unbreakable link to each other: That card."

"Man did I feel powerful, holding Elijah's Deck. Elijah must have poured his heart and soul into this Deck. I only drew the cards that I would need." Said Jaden as he put Elijah's Deck back in his Deck-Box. "He's an awesome person, too. Let's all hang out tomorrow. Maybe we can do it later then 4:00 AM? Alexis!" Asked Jaden.

"That was not my fault, Jaden." Alexis protested. "When you get to bed as early as 6:00 PM, things happen. Although, I am glad to say that I don't wake up randomly, or so drowsy that I can't function. Elijah, however, he just woke up, then immediately said that he needed 5 more seconds. Of course, 15 seconds later, he's had a whole dream." Said Alexis, kind of annoyed about the whole ordeal.

"Well, before he passes out, we should make sure it's about 8:00, at the earliest. And we should get him to tell us that dream," Said Jaden.

"Well, I don't know, Jay. He did say that he was real tired, right? Maybe we should just let him sleep it off?" Asked Syrus.

"No dice, Sy. And besides, he'll pester me for something one day because of this. And if not, he'll find another excuse. And I don't want either. So let's find out what's gone on in his head. He did say he'd tell us, later. And later is now." Said Jaden with certainty.

So the 3 of them went in and found Elijah on the floor, looking through Syrus' Deck. He took some cards, and put them to his left. Other to his right. And when they saw this, they had to speak up.

"Umm, Elijah...what are you doing to my Deck?" Asked Syrus.

"Syrus, your Deck is powerful, but I'm trimming out the fat. I have cards that will put these to shame. Plus, they have more effects then most of these." Said Elijah as he continued working on Syrus' Deck. "See, Syrus, this card here, 'Mystical Space Typhoon,' we can replace with a standard 'Dust Tornado,' which, not only allows you to destroy a Spell or Trap, but it allows you to Set another card after you destroy the aforementioned card. The only 2 downsides are that 'Dust Tornado' can only be used on your Opponent's cards, and it's a Trap. However, you have 'Emergency Provisions,' so you don't need to destroy your own cards."

"Oh. I see. Yeah, alright. But would it be possible to get an Exodia set from you? Like the one you gave to Alexis?" Asked Syrus.

"Exodia! Yes! That would boost your Deck's strength by about 40%! I'll see if I have one." Elijah said, as he got up to look. "No, I don't have _one _I have about _fifteen_. But I need to keep as many of these as I can." He turned to Syrus, and said, "Here you go, my blue-haired friend."

"You have 15 sets of Exodia? Why?" Asked Jaden and Syrus.

"People want to trade. Everybody loves Exodia. And I have buyers on this Island. The second reason for me coming here was for me to sell my Card Packs. The packs that both you and Alexis opened were ones that I made myself, back home. Granted, they may be from alternate packs, but I designed the foil package, and packaged them." Said Elijah.

"You must have a sweet operation, to be able to do that." Commented Jaden.

"Actually, I just use a cutter that I invented to cut the foil down to the size that I need, then I print the images on the foil. Takes about 4 hours to dry, but being next to the beach, the sun just bakes that paint on. Go ahead, rub it." Elijah explained, and encouraged.

Syrus tried his hardest to rub off the ink, but nothing worked. "Wow, Eli! That's neat." Complimented Syrus.

"You're too kind." Said Elijah. "Now, as for your Deck, with these new cards, I think you might just be able to beat your brother, Zane." Elijah said, as he handed Syrus' Deck band to him.

"Take on Zane? Are you crazy?" Asked Syrus, who was nearly yelling.

"Calm down, Sy." Jaden said. He knew what Elijah meant. "Elijah means that you may be able to, one day. Not today, we all know that." Jaden said, kind of joking. "Seriously, you'll beat him." Whispered Jaden to Syrus.

"Well, on an unrelated note, we came in here to ask what your dream was about. The one you had this morning, after I woke you up?" Inquired Alexis.

"Ahh, yes. That dream." Began Elijah. "I was walking around in a town. Nothing too special. But I came across a soothsayer. And this soothsayer asked my for an item of great personal value. The only thing I had on me was the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but I refused to hand that over to him. This made him upset, so he decided to take his charade elsewhere. Best of all, I had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in my hand. That was an awesome dream." Elijah Explained.

"How was that beautiful?" Asked Alexis.

"I won!" Joked Elijah. "Seriously, though, it was great to be able to do that to a soothsayer. That's what made it so great for me."

"Man your dreams are awkward." Commented Jaden.

"Indeed!" Retorted Elijah. "But that was the only one that you know of. Normally, I don't have Children's Trading Cards in my dreams." Elijah explained.

"What do you usually have?" Asked Alexis.

"Do you really want to know?" Asked Elijah.

"Yes." Responded Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus.

"A fine ship, the open seas, and not a care in the world." Elijah responded, closing his eyes, and laying his head back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Exclaimed Jaden.

"What? What?" Asked Elijah. "You have no idea what's what, do you?" Elijah asked rhetorically. "Well, you just let me tell you! My whole life, I've seen the sea. Seen it, not lived on it. In fact, the boat ride over here was the only time I've ever been on a boat. And I loved it!"

"Man! Is it 7:10 already?" Asked Syrus.

"No!" Responded Jaden and Alexis.

"Sorry, my bad." Said Elijah, as he got up to replace the battery in the clock. "We'll have no more of this."

"Well, boys, I think it's time I headed out. I'll see you tomorrow. 8:55 AM." Alexis said, as she headed for the door.

"Alexis, wait for a moment." Said Syrus. "You really don't know how much you mean to all of us, and I promise you, we'll have something more then Apep for our Friendships to be remembered by!" Syrus said, hoping that everyone would not make a joke of this later.

"That's so nice, sweet, and thoughtful, Syrus." Said Elijah. "You, Jaden, and I will do something. On Monday. After School."

"We'll all have a grand time tomorrow. Now go get some sleep, Alexis." Encouraged Jaden.

"Alright. Thanks, guys. See you in the morning." Alexis encouraged, and then left.

"Man is she nice." Said Jaden.

"She's a nice girl." Said Elijah. "You know, not to make it weird, but she is such a cool person to hand out with."

"Well, now what?" Asked Syrus. "Should we just go to bed? Or should we stay up and play card games?"

"I'm tired. So tired." Elijah said, knowing that the others must be slightly more tired. "I guess we should go to bed soon. But it's only 7:00. Up to you guys. But I'm not playing Duel Monsters again today. I Dueled 3 times today, which is more then an average person's Dueling day. Well, I guess I should check my PDA." And with that, he pulled it out, and looked. "Oh my! The package! It's going to be here in 5 minutes. And I got it for my friends. Assuming I had more then 1 by now. Looks like I'll have to order more."

"What? What is it?" Asked Jaden.

"You'll see, Jay. You'll see," replied Elijah. "Until then, would either you like a super rare card?"

"Yes." Jaden and Syrus replied.

"Well, here's what I have. 'Magical Mallet.'" Elijah said as he handed the cards to them. "See, you add any number of cards from your Hand to your Deck, reshuffle, and draw the same number of cards as you put back into your Deck. It's like 'Reload,' but you can choose how many cards are put back into your Deck."

"This is sweet, man. Thanks!" Said Jaden.

"You're the best, man." Said Syrus.

"You do know I'll want something from you, in exchange for those cards, right?" Asked Elijah.

"What?" Asked Syrus and Jaden.

"For you two to have fun. The game is all about having fun! If you play only to win, you don't get it. Not to make this a lecture, but, you know..." Said Elijah.

Then came a knock at the door. "Elijah Strong?" Called Banner from the other side. Elijah got up, and went to open the door. Once opened, Banner said, "This just arrived for you. Have a good night."

"Thanks, Professor Banner! We really appreciate it." Said Elijah as he took the box from Banner. He turned back into the room, and said, "Here they are, boys. Your presents."

Jaden and Syrus opened the box in a hurry. Only to find new Duel Disks. These, however, were lined with Red, and were rather flashy, as opposed to the old ones that they had. "Hey, man, thanks." Said Jaden.

"Did you get any that were not Red?" Asked Syrus.

"Even if I did, it would be for a student from another Dorm." Explained Elijah. "We have Red because of Crowler's dislike for Jaden, your fear and timidity, and my want to be here, in the Red Dorm. However, I did not expect to become such fast friends with an Obelisk Blue Student. I hope that Chancellor Sheppard will approve of this Duel Disk design. If he does not, then these are collectibles. If, however, he does, then I'll suggest making enough for every student. At a small fee..." Elijah said, as he started to feel much more tired then before. "I don't know about you two, but I need to get to bed soon. I'm wilting here." He said, just before he passed out from exhaustion.

"We'd better get him awake, and in his bed." Said Syrus.

"Agreed," Said Jaden.

"Elijah, wake up! You need to get in bed, before you sleep." Said Syrus.

Elijah awoke, and got in bed, then passed out once again.

"Does this School get any better? Cool teachers, nice friends, free stuff! Man, Syrus, I'm going to love it here!" Exclaimed Jaden.

"Well, I don't know, Jay. To be honest, I like it here, but I feel like I don't belong. Remember, I got a C- on that test that Crowler gave." Said Syrus, kind of concerned.

"Well, nobody got as high of a grade, nor as quick, as Elijah, over here. 100% in under 15 seconds? Of the class starting? Man is this guy good." Said Jaden.

"Yeah, but he cheated, kind of. He could see the answers. And Crowler was muttering through the class, after that happened." Said Syrus, not trying to demean Elijah or Jaden.

"Well, that is true. But, nonetheless, I'm going to give it my all! And this is going to be a sweet School. You'll see, even if you like it the way it is, you'll see that it gets much better." reassured Jaden.

And with that, they all went to bed, and slept through the night. And all was well with the world. However, nobody could foresee the events about to happen. Not Elijah Strong. Not Jaden. Not even Chancellor Sheppard.


	3. Chapter 3

Amid all of the sleeping, between Jaden, Syrus, and Elijah, there came an awakening. "Wow, that was a good sleep." Said Elijah, as he proceeded to get up. He looked at the clock, which read 5:30. "5:30? Oh, man! If I don't get back to sleep in 10 seconds, I'm awake for good. Ah, you know what? Screw it." He said to himself, quietly. Then he went back to sleep, and slept for the requested 3 and a half hours. And then, came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Jaden, still quite asleep.

And there stood Alexis. And the clock read 8:55, just like she said. "Time to get up, and hang out." She said, as she woke Jaden, Syrus and Elijah.

"Why is it that you always come to get us?" Asked Syrus.

"You're not allowed in the Girl's Dorm Rooms." Explained Alexis.

"Good reason." Concluded Syrus.

"Man am I hungry!" Said Elijah, as he got up. "Come to think of it, we didn't have anything at all, yesterday. It was all about the hanging out and cards."

"I agree. Let's go eat breakfast, if we can." Said Jaden, as he put on his blazer.

Elijah glanced over at his backpack, and saw one of his new Duel Disk designs. "Hey, Alexis," he began, "Settle a bet. Do you like this Duel Disk color design, and do you think Chancellor Sheppard would go for having them for all of the Students?"

"Well, Elijah, they are nice, but they're only in Red. You should have a Yellow and Blue before you talk to Sheppard about that. However, yes. I do like the new color design." Suggested, and agreed Alexis.

"Message received." Confirmed Elijah. He then got on his PDA, and secured 2 more, which were to be delivered by that evening. One Blue, one Yellow.

"Well, let's go, Eli," said Syrus as the rest of them left.

They went down to the cafeteria, as it would be called, and there stood Professor Banner. "Ah. Hello, children. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes." Said Syrus.

"What's on the menu?" Asked Jaden and Elijah.

"For you two, only the finest. Rice and chicken. Leftovers from the Ra Yellow kitchen." Joked Banner.

"It looks so stale." Commented Elijah.

"Then you're free to not eat it," said Banner, as he shook is spatula in Elijah's general direction.

"Well, aright. Thank you, Professor," Said Jaden and Syrus.

Elijah stood in front of Banner, and said, "You, sir are a wonderful addition to this school. You and Chancellor Sheppard are my 2 favorite people here. Aside from those students, that is." Complimented Elijah.

"Thank you, Elijah. That means a lot to me." Agreed Banner.

So the 4 sat, and ate. Jaden had 3 servings, and then he was full. But Elijah had 7 servings. The kids were surprised that Elijah could eat more then Jaden.

"Man, Professor," began Elijah, "That is really good!" Complimented Elijah.

"Thanks you. You kids are alright." Said Banner to them. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you? Being an employee, I am required to help out when and where I can."

"Well, alright." Said Elijah, as he reached for his "Red Duel Disk." "Do you think that Sheppard will go for this design?" Asked Elijah.

"I don't see why not. But the blazers should be enough for someone to tell what rank you are." Deducted Banner.

"Well, I'll ask him his opinion, tomorrow, when I get the other 2. Until then, many thanks, Professor!" Said Elijah, as they began to leave.

"Best of luck on your adventures, kids!" Called Banner, just before the door closed.

"Well, now that that's settled, I guess that we should go and Tag-Duel that Princeton kid. How 'bout it, Jay?" Asked Elijah.

"Well, you do have an unbeatable Deck. Why don't you take him on yourself? And, here, take this." Said Jaden as he reached into Elijah's backpack, and pulled out his Deck-Box. "Apep, the Creator of the Shadow Realm. Remember? I won it off of Chazz yesterday."

"Oh. That. Yeah, I'll use it on him, if I can. But I really wanted you to Duel with me." Said Elijah, kind of sad.

"I'll Duel with you," Said Alexis.

"That is a sweet offer. Let's see your Deck." Responded Elijah. Alexis could not see any harm in showing her Deck to Elijah, so she did. And after Elijah looked through the Deck, he commented, "Your cards are not all that great." So he pulled out his backup Deck, and said, "Use this one instead, if only to test it once. Plus you'll have the Wicked Cards, and Apep." Elijah said, trying to get her to go along with it.

"I suppose I may as well." She said, as she took a hold of the Deck, but Elijah would not let go. "If I'm going to use this Deck, I need to put it into my Duel Disk." Reasoned Alexis.

"Not just yet. I want you to look over the cards. Get a feel of them, like I did with mine." Said Elijah, as he let go.

So Alexis looked through the Deck, read the card effects, and concluded, "This is a powerful Deck. You really have a skill with card combos." Said Alexis, as she pulled out the Deck in her Duel Disk.

"Well, guys, I guess we should be heading out." Suggested Syrus.

"Agreed." Said Jaden.

And with that, the 4 kids set off to find their target: Chazz Princeton. Elijah wanted to have a great time against him, but he was interrupted by a small obstacle. Zane.

"Dr. Crowler told me that if you beat me, you'd get to join the Obelisk Blue Dorm And he also mentioned me getting demoted to Ra Yellow. Here's your chance." Said Zane, as he prepared for the Duel.

"So you're Zane. I kind of pictured you as a fat guy with glasses. But, nonetheless, I accept your challenge. However, Alexis and I have made plans to Duel one 'Chazz Princeton' at the moment. Might I suggest a rescheduling?" Noted Elijah.

"Well, I guess we could get Chazz on my side, then we could Duel 2-on-2." Suggested Zane.

"Big bro, you're not really going to team with Chazz are you? That seems so...low." Inquired Syrus.

"Syrus...yes." Said Zane, not wanting to hurt his brother's feelings.

"Well, in that case, we're off to find Chazz." Announced Elijah.

And so, the 5 of them ventured onward to seek the one known as, "Chazz Princeton." Soon, they arrived at the School, and there stood Chazz.

"Chazz! We challenge you to a Duel!" Announced Elijah.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you geeks need a lesson in manners." Concluded Chazz.

"We're doing a 2-on-2 Duel," began Alexis. "Your partner is going to be Zane Truesdale, however, we will be on an independent 4,000 Life Point System. So, if you defeat me, Elijah still plays, for example." Said Alexis, as she got ready.

"Any questions?" Asked Elijah.

"No." Said Chazz and Zane.

Then they all gathered, and shuffled another player's Deck.

"Then let the Duel begin!" Announced Jaden.

"For my first move," began Zane, "I summon 'Cyber Kirin.'" Next, I'll play these 2 face-down."

"What is it with people and their 2 face-downs on their first move?" Asked Chazz.

"I don't know. But it won't happen this move for me. I only have 1 'Spell/Trap' in my hand." Said Elijah.

"My move," announced Alexis. "I place 2 cards face-down, and summon 1 monster in Defense Mode."

"Now, it's on!" Said Chazz, as he drew his card. "I'll summon 'Chthonian Soldier' in Attack Mode. That's it."

"All me, baby!" Said Elijah. "Now I will play the Spell card, 'Double Summon.' Now, in exchange for 1 card, I get to summon 2. And I summon, 'Sangan,' and 'Witch of the Dark Forest.'"

"And now it's time to play." Said Zane, as he drew his card. "Now I Sacrifice my 'Kirin' to summon my 'Cyber Dragon.' And then I'll attack your Witch, Elijah."

E. Strong: 3,000 A. Rhodes: 4,000 Z. Truesdale: 4,000 C. Princeton: 4,000

"So I get to add a Dark Monster with 1,500 DEF or less from my Deck to my Hand." Stated Elijah.

"My move! I play the Trap, 'Pharaoh's Treasure.' Now I get to add 'Pharaoh's Treasure,' face-up, to my Deck, shuffle, and, when I draw it, it goes to my Graveyard, and I get a card back from the Graveyard. That's all." Said Alexis, trying her best to be the best.

"Now, 'Chthonian Soldier,' Attack 'Sangan!'" Called out Chazz. "And that's all."

E. Strong: 2,800 A. Rhodes: 4,000 Z. Truesdale: 4,000 C. Princeton: 4,000

Just then, Dr. Crowler approached. "Zane Dueling against Elijah? Ah well. Zane's never lost. I have nothing to fear."

"Now it's my move. I play the Spell, 'Pot of Greed.' And next, I play 'Pot of Duality.' And, finally, 'Graceful Charity.' And now I win. I summon 'Exodia! The Forbidden One!'"

Upon further investigation, Exodia had been summoned by Elijah. "Well, this is certainly a fine 'how do you do.'" Admitted Crowler.

"You both lose. We win!" Called out Elijah. And he walked over to Zane, offering his hand to Zane, but Zane refused it. Same with Chazz, when Alexis attempted the same.

"Mr. Strong?" Asked Dr. Crowler, as he walked up behind him.

"Yes, Doctor?" Responded Elijah.

"You are now an Obelisk Blue. See Chancellor Sheppard for your new blazer." Instructed Dr. Crowler. He then turned to Zane. "You are now a Ra Yellow. See Chancellor Sheppard for your new blazer. Oh! And that was a lovely Duel, Eli. Maybe we should play sometime." Joked Dr. Crowler.

"And now I'm a Blue!" Said Elijah.

"Promise you won't turn into Chazz." Joked Jaden.

With that, Chazz and Zane left. "Beaten by Exodia. My perfect streak...ruined by a Slifer Red." Moped Zane.

"Jaden, I would personally destroy my collection, which is about 40,000 rare cards, and 60,000 commons, before I turned into a Princeton." Encouraged Elijah.

"I guess we can safely assume that won't happen anytime soon." Added Alexis.

"Well, tomorrow, I'm going to see the Chancellor. I'll pitch my Duel Disk ideas to him when I get my new Blue blazer. You'd think he'd be much more ready and willing to listen to an Obelisk Blue." Said Elijah.

"That's Crowler." Said Jaden, a little concerned.

"Well, anyway, we'll still get to hang out in the Blue Dorms. And sleep there." Said Elijah, not concerned about anything.

"And we'd be right next to the School. Eliminating the need to run to class, if we wake up a few minutes late." Added Syrus.

"Good point. Now, though, we need to get going." Said Elijah.

"Why's that? And where to?" Asked Alexis.

"Well, you did want to hang out with us. So, I figured you'd know where to go." Said Elijah, feeling slightly awkward.

"That is true. But we did some adventuring yesterday as well. Shouldn't we give it a break?" Said Jaden.

"Never!" Said Elijah, commandingly. "Well, unless none of you want to go anywhere." Pondered Elijah.

"I think we're just going to have to do another Duel." Said Syrus.

"You're the only person here that I have yet to Duel with, Syrus." Said Elijah, almost challenging Syrus on the spot.

"I guess we may as well, but you'll win. I know you will." Said Syrus.

"Silence!" Commanded Elijah. "Syrus, you have a genuine fear of losing at Dueling. Why you're here is beyond me. You need to take a page from Jaden's book. He just doesn't care. If he wins, fine. If not, he's still cool." Explained Elijah.

"As for you, Elijah, you never lost, since we've been here." Said Alexis.

"Oh, come on! Any of you could beat me. It's all 'luck of the draw,' or 'karma,' or 'ernten was wir säen' or whatever you call it." Concluded Elijah. "If you don't try, you don't win. Simple as that. And I tried for a long time, before I found my strategy. And boy, was that a weird day." Remembered Elijah.

"What happened?" Asked Jaden.

"Well, it was 2 weeks before Christmas a few years ago. I had just gotten a pack of cards, but when I saw it, the rarest card I'd ever seen, the Dark Magician...I'd only ever heard of Yugi owning one of them. From there on, I built my Deck to where it could take down Yugi's." Explained Elijah. "Now here's where it gets weird. In order to think like Yugi, I had to become Yugi. Throughout the whole day, I just memorized his strategies, his cards, and his favored of the two. Then it came to me. He had the Heart of the Cards, which nobody could buy, or sell. So I devoted a fortnight, and became the most skilled player of them all. So long as I have the Heart of the Cards, I can't lose." Said Elijah, proud and ready. "Here. I'll prove it." He began.

"No, no. that's fine. We believe you." Stammered Syrus.

After shuffling his Deck, he held his head low. And said, "'Exodia,' hear my call! I summon you!" And with that, he drew 5 cards, which were the 5 'Exodia' cards.

"Wow, dude! Nice!" Commented Syrus.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Said Alexis. Then she took his Deck, and carefully examined the cards. "No, wait. False alarm," she said, handing his Deck back to him.

"Did you see?" Asked Syrus. "He must the best Duelist in the world."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, Crowler told me something rather disturbing." Said Chancellor Sheppard, as he approached from behind.

"Chancellor Sheppard." Said Jaden.

"Yes, sir. And what might that be?" Asked Elijah.

"He said that you beat Zane Truesdale with 'Exodia.'" Explained the Chancellor.

"Not only did I, but Dr. Crowler said that I could join the Obelisk Blue Dorm if I defeated Zane in a Duel. Then Zane said he'd get demoted to Ra Yellow." Said Elijah.

"Is that so? Come to think of it, he did mention that, too. Well, you're in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Stop by my office, and I'll have your Blue blazer for you." Concluded Sheppard.

"When I do, Chancellor, I'll bring something for you." Responded Elijah.

"I'll look forward to it. Be there by 7:00 this evening." Replied Sheppard. Then he walked back into the School.

"7:00, eh? I hope those Duel Disks are here by then." Said Elijah, almost concerned. "What time is it now?" He asked.

After looking at his watch, Syrus said, "2:00 PM."

"Well, I'll check my PDA." Said Elijah, as he did just that. "What excellent timing. They're here...or, rather, they will be in 2 or 3 minutes. We'd better get back to the Slifer Dorms."

And with that, the group ran as fast as they could, and arrived at the Slifer Dorms just in time to receive the package.

"Is one of you Elijah Strong?" Asked the carrier.

"Aye! 'Tis me." Said Elijah.

"I'll need your signature, Mr. Strong." And after signing for his package, the carrier took his leave.

Elijah took, and opened the aforementioned package. "Sweet!" These will please Chancellor Sheppard!" And, so, they ran back to the School. Not as fast now, as before, but they soon reached their destination. And, so, Elijah had one final question as a Slifer. "Hey, guys. How do we look?"

"Good." Each one addressed to another.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Jaden.

And then they entered, and were greeted by Chancellor Sheppard. "Welcome, students!" Said Sheppard. "Your blazer is over there, Elijah." Said Sheppard, as he pointed to his left.

Elijah put it on, and was amazed at the difference. "It feels like this one is silk, and the Slifer one is cotton."

"That's how we do it: Stereotypically. Now, what was it you had for me?" Asked Sheppard.

"Well, sir, I had a brilliant idea for the Duel Disks, and brought you these 3 test models for you to look over. They are completely functional, too." Said Elijah, as he handed Sheppard the devices.

"All they are is the same thing, but with the color of the student's rank lining it. I love it! When can we see more? For the School?" Asked Sheppard, with such enthusiasm.

"Well, I can have enough for every student, plus 50 extra for each rank by Friday. However, I will require funding from your illustrious School They must be ordered from the guys I know, and from me. Else, we'd have to pay shipping. And I mean that in both ways, sir." Said Elijah, as he took the Duel Disks, and put them back in the box.

"Well, I suppose we can. Alright, Elijah. You've got a deal. Order them, and I'll pay you what I owe you tomorrow." Said Sheppard, with a smile on his face. "But, before you go, what did you mean by, 'And I mean that in both ways?'"

"Well, I meant the word, 'Illustrious.' Some people use it as a bright light, and others as a great person, thing, or act." Explained Elijah. "But I'll need the numbers of how many students there are, and of what rank each one is. To save time, just can just give me the numbers." Said Elijah, knowing this was mandatory.

"Alright. Let me look it up for you. Yes. Here it is." Said Sheppard, as he was about to read. "We have 151 Blues, 190 Yellows, and 159 Reds."

"So I'll order that many, plus 50 extra. Can you print that off for me, Chancellor?" Deducted Elijah.

"It just finished." Said Sheppard.

"Man, that printer is quiet." Complimented Jaden.

"Yes it is. And thank you for everything, Chancellor." Said Elijah.

"Well, just be in class tomorrow. None of you have an excuse." Said Sheppard.

And, so, they left, and headed over to the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorms. "Wow, Elijah! I knew this would be sweet, but I never imagined this!" Said Syrus, as they walked about the main hall.

"Syrus, buddy, this could be your home, if you buckle down, study, get good grades, and get the opportunity of a lifetime handed to you." Joked Elijah. "Seriously, though, I'll earn this. Good grades are my forte. But if either of you two cheat off of my papers, I will not be pleased." Said Elijah.

"Fine by me." Said Jaden. "I guess we'd better get back to the Slifer Dorms and get our stuff."

"You just reminded me! I'd better change the area for which my stuff is delivered. Good thing I thought of that before I purchased those doohickeys for Chancellor Sheppard." Said Elijah, followed by a sigh of relief.

The 3 boys went back down to where the Red Dorms were, and got their things. And, once there, Elijah took his PDA, and changed the location from "Slifer Red Dorm" to "Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm." Then, they went back to the Obelisk Dorms, and entered the main room.

"My name is Strong. Which room am I in?" Asked Elijah to the proprietor.

"Let me check." He said. "225. Up the stairs, last one to the right."

And with that, the boys ventured up to room 225. And from there, they set down their luggage. There was a kitchen area there, so they decided to have at some food. But first, they had to do something.

"Syrus, could you go down to the Girl's Dorms and get Alexis for us?" Asked Elijah.

"Me? Why me?" Asked Syrus, having a tizzy.

"Look, Syrus, you are the least likely to get sidetracked. And besides that, I think that Alexis likes you. Remember to smile." Said Elijah.

"Well, alright. If you say so." Said Syrus, as he turned around to leave.

"Why'd you say that?" Asked Jaden.

"Well, you know...I...uh...which part?" Asked Elijah in return.

"The 'sidetrack' part. He's easy to distract." Explained Jaden.

"Man, look: He's short, nice, and wears glasses. You or me, they'd think...less of." Expounded Elijah.

"Well, alright." Agreed Jaden.

"Now, how about we pass the time by playing a Children's Card Game without super advanced holograms?" Asked Elijah.

"That'll be unimaginably disappointing." Said Jaden, folding his arms. "Let's do it!" He said, as he pulled out his Deck.

Meanwhile, Syrus had ventured into the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorms. "Can I help you?" Asked a woman.

"I'm here to find Alexis Rhodes," Responded Syrus, after a moment of an awkward pause.

"She's probably in her room. I'll call and make sure." She said. And after a few seconds of the phone ringing, a voice came through the phone. "Yeah, hi. Listen, A boy's here to see you." She said, then waited. "Hold on. I'll ask." She turned to Syrus, and said, "Are you Chazz Princeton?"

"No. My name is Syrus Truesdale." Responded Syrus.

"No, it's Syrus Truesdale." She said, awaiting Alexis' response. "Alright. Thank you." The woman turned to Syrus, and said, "She'll be right down."

"Can't I just go up to her room?" Asked Syrus

"Boys aren't allowed in the Girl's Dorm Rooms." Said the woman.

Just then Alexis came down the stairs. "Yes, Syrus?" Asked Alexis.

"Elijah and Jaden sent me to get you. They said something about food." Said Syrus, feeling a bit uncomfortable around the Girl's Dorm Rooms.

"Well, let's go see what their up to." Suggested Alexis. "But you'll have to lead. I've never been to the Boy's Dorm Rooms." Explained Alexis.

"Well...OK." Said Syrus. And they were on their way.

Meanwhile, back in Room 225, the Duel was just finishing.

"I summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Said Jaden.

"I summon Exodia!" Said Elijah.

"Dude. That Heart of the Cards really does come in handy." Complimented Jaden.

"Well, if you're trying to get me to tell you any secrets, I'm afraid there are none. You see, the Heart of the Cards, much like any understanding, is all based around faith. Faith, of course, is the firm belief in that which you have evidence to back up. So, always make the last card count." Said Elijah, philosophically.

Just then, Syrus knocked on the door. Elijah walked over, and opened the door. "Syrus. Any trouble?" Asked Elijah.

"Nope. All I had to do was ask." Said Syrus is response.

"Well, now I can make lunch." Said Elijah, as he put an apron on. "Who wants sandwiches?"

"Me!" Called out Jaden, as Syrus and Alexis simply raised their hands.

"Alright, so it looks like we have '12-inch Hoagie Bread' 'Wheat Bread,' 'Basic Egg Bread,' and 'Classic French Bread.' And we have 'Abbaye du Mont des Cats,' 'Appenzeller,' and 'Basket Cheese.'" Said Elijah.

"Just bread and cheese? What gives?" Asked Jaden.

"Well, I didn't check anything outside of the cheese drawer in the refrigerator. There's probably pickle chips, and jalapenos, and all that good stuff." Reassured Elijah.

"Well, check before promising something that you can't deliver." Said Syrus.

"Syrus, if I don't have it now, I can have it tomorrow. This PDA allows me to buy almost anything from the stores online. And I get top-quality." Elijah said, with a smile on his face. "As for what is in the refrigerator, it looks like there's pickle chips, jalapenos, bologna, turkey pastrami, and the aforementioned breads and cheeses. And one at a time. Jaden?" Asked Elijah, with a pencil and paper to take the order of his friends.

"Bologna, on Basic Egg, with Appenzeller cheese." Said Jaden, calmly.

"And to drink, you get this soda. looks like cherry." Said Elijah. After tasting it, he said, "Nope. Pink Lemonade Soda. And boy, is that good!" He then turned to Alexis. "Alexis, what can I make you?"

"Turkey pastrami, and jalapenos on classic French, and basket cheese." Replied Alexis.

"Girl knows what she wants." Said Elijah, under his breath. He then turned to Syrus. "And for you, Mr. Truesdale?"

"Well, I'd like a turkey pastrami sandwich, and I've always been partial to Abbaye du Mont des Cats cheese. And I guess I will have the basic egg bread." Said Syrus.

"Splendid! Want your cheeses melted?" Asked Elijah.

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Then we're half-way there." Elijah said, as he got out the bread, cheese, and assorted other items. Then he opened a cabinet, and found something he thought they'd go without. "Guys...I found mugs." Said Elijah, as he poured the soda into them. And, nice as they were, they all had "225" on them. Theft proof, as it were. And so, Elijah set to work, melting the cheese onto the various breads, and placing the items onto the melted cheese. And, for a bit of extra flavor, he added in non-melted cheese in the middle of each of the sandwiches.

Once the sandwiches were made, he served his friends, removed his apron, and joined theme. "This will be the best meal you've had since you got here. Unless it isn't." Said Elijah, as he took a bite. And soon thereafter, everyone had taken a bite.

"Man, Eli! I never would have guessed you had skill in the kitchen." Said Jaden.

"My mom taught me. And I had to pay her $10 per lesson." Said Elijah. "Thankfully, there were only 5 lessons, but even so, at least she helped me out big time."

"Well, Elijah, I doubt that any of us could do better." Said Alexis.

"Many thanks. We should invite Professor Banner next time." Suggested Elijah.

"Maybe next Saturday. He'd be busy on the School Days." Replied Alexis.

"Well, in that case, we should invite him as soon as we've gotten more supplies." Said Elijah.

After eating their sandwiches, Elijah and Jaden had an idea. Although, neither of them knew that the other had the same idea.

"You know, what we need to do not is get the sleeping arrangements taken care of." Said Jaden.

"Well, Alexis has her own Dorm Room..." Said Syrus, clearing up some space.

"Yes, and so do you two." Joked Elijah. "Well, being as I'm the only male Obelisk student here, I'll take the couch. Jaden, you and Syrus can decided where you're going to sleep, but I highly recommend that you get to sleep before 10:00." Said Elijah.

"You're not the boss of me." Said Jaden.

"That is true. However, my recommendations are just that." Protested Elijah.

"I guess that means I'll take the chair." Said Syrus, as he walked over to see how comfortable it was.

"I'll see you guys at School tomorrow. Unless you want another wake-up visit." Said Alexis.

"If you wouldn't mind." Said Elijah. "But, as for me, I will thank you in advance. So, um, thank you." And with that, Elijah offered his hand. Alexis took hold, and shook the hand. Thus resulting in a handshake.

"Well, I'll see you then." Said Alexis.

"When?" Asked Syrus.

"8:00 AM. You all need to have time to shower, eat, and be ready for your second day of School." Explained Alexis.

"Well, before you go, I have to say, thank you very much for everything you've done for us, and everything you've been to us. Even though we may not know each other very well, I know, in due time, we will be the best of friends." Said Elijah, as he walked Alexis to the door.

"Such a nice boy." Thought Alexis.

Once she had left, Elijah had something to tell his fellow Slifer chums. "Jaden, Syrus. How would you like to do me a favor?"

"I guess so." said Syrus, kind of nervous.

"This is a simple task, Syrus. And I know that you can't resist." Said Elijah, as a smile appeared. "Come here, and bring your Deck."

So Syrus did, and once he got there, Elijah took his Deck, and added a card. Then Syrus asked, "What card did you add?"

"When you next Duel, no matter what, play that card as soon as you draw it. But do not peek. You will be the winner, if you just do that." Said Elijah.

"Dude, did you just give Syrus an illegal card?" Asked Jaden.

"No way, Jaden. As a matter of fact, I was going to give you the same card. But I'm going to wait until after Syrus Duels to give you your card." Said Elijah, hoping Jaden and Syrus would not get too curious.

"What do we do now? It's 6:20 PM." Asked Syrus.

"This room does have a TV." Said Elijah.

"225. Yeah, this is a TV remote for your room." Replied Jaden.

"Well, guys, I'm off to humiliate Chazz again." Said Elijah.

"What? Again? There's more to life then Duel Monsters." Said Jaden.

"Yeah? Well, in any case, I want to make my name as well-known as Yugi Muto's. And the only way to do that is to win." Specified Elijah.

"Don't forget your Deck." Said Jaden, pointing it out, from when they played earlier.

"It's obvious who won." Said Syrus.

Elijah went, collected his Deck, and left to find Chazz. Not long after, he saw Chazz in the distance. But as he approached, Chazz looked back, noticing him. So then, Chazz began to walk faster. "Hey, Chazz!" Called Elijah.

"Slacker." Responded Chazz, as he kept on walking.

"Now, look here! I want a Duel, and I know that you want to get back at me for summoning Exodia on you. So here's my proposition: I'll use my other Deck." Suggested Elijah, as he walked up.

"No." Said Chazz, as he continued walking.

"Well, alright. But, unless you Duel, you'll never get to see Apep played." Said Elijah.

This made Chazz stop. "You have the Wicked Gods?" Asked Chazz.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Elijah, as he took out his Deck and looked through his cards. He pulled out 3, and asked, "These are them, right?"

"Those are some mighty cards. And, yes. Those are the Wicked God Cards." Admitted Chazz. "But I'm still not going to Duel you."

"Fine by me. But be aware: I am no slacker." Said Elijah, as he walked back to his Dorm Room.

"Slacker." Said Chazz under his breath.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Syrus.

"Not so well," began Elijah. "He didn't want to Duel, even after I offered to use the 'Wicked Gods' in place of Exodia. And Alexis came back?"

"Man, that's rough. I wouldn't Duel you in the first place, but, that's just me. Especially since you beat Zane." Said Syrus, as he walked over to Elijah. "But, hey. Soon he'll have to Duel you." Continued Syrus.

"Define." Said Elijah.

"Well, I heard that, come Monday...tomorrow...we'll have to Duel an opponent, of our own choosing." Said Syrus, but Elijah interjected.

"Kind of like a Buddy System?" Asked Elijah.

"Kind of, but the exact opposite." Said Syrus.

"You need to keep calm, collected, and, above all else, play that card." Encouraged Elijah.

"Would you two mind taking it in the bedroom?" Asked Jaden, as he sat and watched TV.

"Jaden, you're in my room. And beyond that, you and Syrus are only here because I invited you. If I had not beaten Zane, I would be in your room. No TV, only children's card games." Explained Elijah.

"Well, in any case," Began Alexis, "I'm off to my Dorm Room. I need my sleep, just as much as any of you boys do."

"Indeed! Well, Alexis, to be a proper gentleman, I should walk you to your Dorm." Said Elijah, as he walked over to, and opened the door.

"Well, you don't need to, but thanks." Said Alexis.

Once they were outdoors, and out of the area of Jaden and Syrus, Elijah had something to say. "Alexis," began Elijah. "I really appreciate your hanging out with us. And I'm glad that you, Jaden, and Syrus are in my life now. I asked people if they wanted to go to Duel Academy, but none of them did. Thus, you are my first few friends on the Island." And then a tear fell from Elijah's eye.

"You have a lot of emotion for a boy." Commented Alexis.

"Well, when I get sentimental, that happens. And I do love a good few friends. Especially when we're all hanging out. Whether it be playing Cards, or having lunch, I just love my friends. And that is why I am also a poet."

"A poet, you say?" Asked Alexis.

"Yes, indeed. I can make a poem about you, if you'd like. Only thing is that it could end up sounding weird. Not to mention, a bit off." Said Elijah.

"Sounds lovely. I'm sure you'll iron out the details." Said Alexis.

"Now you're just teasing me." Said Elijah, jokingly.

"Indeed, I am." Replied Alexis, jokingly.

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen now, but this is what I'll say: We could have a get-together next week, on Saturday, and go back into the woods. You remember that clearing? That would be perfect for some of my grilled sandwiched." Said Elijah.

"Grilled, you say? Today, they were just heated, with cheese melted." Corrected Alexis.

"Touché. However, I can grill a mean sandwich, probably 5 times as good as the ones we had today. And, although I haven't said it, before now, I find you, Jaden, and Syrus to be really good company. And, like all true friends, I'd do quite a bit for you. And, in return, all I ask is that you do just one thing for me." Said Elijah, getting sentimental again.

"And what is that, Elijah?" Asked Alexis.

"To do the same." Said Elijah, starting to laugh.

"Well, alright. And, not to make this weird, or anything, but I will do for you what I can. And, always remember, I'll always be there for my friends, just the same as you." Reassured Alexis.

"Of that, my dear friend, I have no doubt." Said Elijah.

And with that, they went their separate ways. Alexis to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorms, and Elijah to the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorms. "Jaden, I require your assistance." Said Elijah.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Asked Jaden.

"Must you assume that the universe is not prodigious?" Asked Elijah, rhetorically.

"What?" Asked Jaden.

"We have a situation. School is tomorrow, and I need my rest. However, the issue at hand is that you two are standing on my shadow. You, Slifer Reds, I must get up in rank." Explained Elijah.

"Why? I'm fine with being a Slifer Red." Said Jaden.

"So be it, but you're limited to only the Slifer ranking. We have to get you both up, to at least Ra Yellow. And besides that, people are talking. Saying derogatory things about Slifer Red students. Almost as if, one should be a Slifer Red for a week, at most." Said Elijah.

"Isn't it also true that the color of your blazer only says that you got a percentage, on the written test, of over 60% accurate?" Asked Syrus.

"Well, yes. And I only did so bad, as to get 78%, because I wanted to earn my way to being an Obelisk Blue Student. Now, though, it is your turn." Explained Elijah.

"Well, nonetheless, I believe that we should give it a try, Syrus." Said Jaden.

"Jaden! Do you even know how to say 'no?'" Asked Syrus.

"Yes." Responded Jaden.

"Come on, you two. I'd do the tests for you, if I didn't care about cheating. I mean, seriously, they'd be all over my handwriting so fast. And, yes, I could do it on your pages, with my left hand, but even so, I'd be screwed. Not to mention, expulsion for anybody cheating. Especially the ones who masterminded the whole thing." Said Elijah, as he vivaciously motioned his hands.

"Eli, the last thing I'd want is for your to cheat. Besides, there's 500 students here."

"That reminds me. I need to order the Duel Disk Devices. Thanks for the heads up, Jay!" Said Elijah, as he got on his PDA.

"Man, is he easy to distract." Said Jaden.

"I don't know, Jay. He may just be screwing about with us. Soon, we could all be victims of a horrible plot." Said Syrus, scared by his own words.

"You and your phobias..." Said Elijah, as he got finished with his orders. "Well, time for bed. And, as per our sleeping arrangements, Jaden will have the bed. Syrus will have the chair, and I will have the couch. And, for all intents and purposes, being as the bed is a king size, if we should all end up there, it's all cool." Said Elijah, serious as he could be. And with that, the boys tried their sleeping spots, but none, save for the bed was comfortable. Thus, as Elijah had stated, they all got in the bed, with Elijah in the middle.

"Good night." Said Syrus, as he attempted to go to sleep.

"If either of you wake up at about 5:00, wake me up." Said Elijah, as he attempted to go to sleep.

"Wait. Elijah, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Jaden.

"Make it quick, buddy. I'm almost asleep here." Said Elijah.

"How is it that you are always so friendly? You, being a big guy, seem like...well...a bully." Said Jaden.

"'Sticks and stones. Sticks and stones.' But I just try to make friends. If you don't like it, feel free to not be my friend. However, you and Syrus are way too nice to be anything but my friends." Said Elijah. "What? I'm just saying."

"Well, in any case, I daresay, goodnight, you both." Said Syrus as he fell asleep.


End file.
